Ledina
Ledina (レディナ) is the main antagonist of Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King. She is an ambitious and evil sorceress who wants to rule over the Kingdom of Sun. She can go to any lengths to complete her mission since she wants revenge from the kingdom and its people for throwing her out of the kingdom and making her an outcast. Ledina is voiced by Jun Karasawa in the movie. Story Prior to the story, Ledina was exiled from the kingdom by the queen due to her involvement with witchcraft and sorcery. She vowed for revenge and cursed the queen into her slumber state as seen in the present along with many disastrous natural phenomena upon the Kingdom of Mayana such as massive drought. Prince Theo has let his army numerous times against the sorceress but claim no victory against her thanks to her numerous magic power and knowledge in dark arts and her three skilled generals, Yafoo the King of Animals, Ketsual the King of Medicines and Coatol the King of Spears. Ledina is also immortal, able to easily withstand an arrow shot from Theo without any injury. After witnessing the prince's "miraculous power", Ledina decided that it's time for herself to act before everything is too late. In the night after the sport event, Ledina sent her trusted pet Vulture to take Kuku from the palace to use as a hostage, informing the prince that if he didn't come to the Temple of Darkness, she will sacrifice her. This caused the prince to depart with Nobita and the group quickly followed and caught up with him. At the lake area, Ledina's first guardian Yafoo ambushed the group with his giant crocodile. Vulture then grabbed Theo with its talons to bring him back to Ledina but Theo managed to escape and fall into the forest. Doraemon then defeat Yafoo by throwing Balloon Bubblegum in the alligator's mouth, caused the King of Animals to float away. Sensed that her first general was defeated, Ledina sent Ketsual to lay the next trap while proclaiming that there is not much time left. After the gang finally reached the Temple of Darkness and defeated Ketsual, Ledina confronted the gang and revealed that the real reason that she kidnapped Kuku is because that she intend to use her to bait the prince as he is the true sacrifice: as the goddess of darkness is devouring the sun, she'll be able to possess the prince's body and rule over the kingdom forever with youth and wealth. She then insulted Doraemon by telling him that a raccoon like him is useless to her and used her crystal ball to focus the light on his 4 Dimensional Pocket to burn it. She then sent her last general, Coatol, to separate Gian from the group and ordered Nobita, who she believed to be the prince, to walk up to toward the altar. As Suneo was about to tell her that she is wrong, Nobita stopped him and did what she ordered. As Ledina prepares to begin the ceremony, Nobita uses Swapping Blanket to swap Kuku on the altar with a giant statue which shocks her. Nobita then tries to run but Ledina orders her vulture to bring him back. As she is about to sacrifice him, the people of Mayana Kingdom finally reach the temple to rescue their prince. Everyone is shocked when the real Theo shows up, still injured from the fall before. Theo tells Ledina to let Nobita go as he's a very important friend of him. With no more time left, Ledina claims that she doesn't care anymore who's the real one and prepare to sacrifice Nobita. However, the sunlight reflects into Kuku's necklace on Nobita's neck, momentarily blinding her, allowing Nobita and Theo to overpower Ledina and defeat her by kicking her crystal skull on to her with a little help from Suneo. Ledina falls down from the temple, rolling along the staircase to the bottom. With the eclipse ending, Ledina's form regresses into an ld woman and loses all her power. She however, unleashs her final weapon; the destruction of the temple but not before being captured by the army. At the end of the story, she's seen among the people who attends Theo's coronation. Appearance She has a pale white face (which is probably white face paint) and has scary purple marks near her eyes. She has long eyes, wears deep red lipstick, has long nails and dresses herself with Mayan Outfit. In the end of the movie, she turns old and her face and body gets covered with wrinkles and she turns even paler and weaker and some big pimples could also be seen on her face. Personality She is very adamant and ambitious to complete her goal. She wants revenge on Mayana. She believes in dark magic and rituals. Minions Coatol Yafoo Ketsual Coatol Vulture Trivia *Ledina is a rare example of a female antagonist in the Doraemon film series. The other one being the female hunter Sky who appeared in Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~, though she only served as a minion to the film's main antagonist Sherman. *The way Ledina destroyed the temple is portrayed differently. In the manga she pulled one of the block of the structure and revealed to the gang that this will make it collapse. In the movie, she used the mechanism infront of the temple to destroy it. Navigation vi:Redina zh-tw:拉帝娜 Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Antagonists